Den's Gonna be a Daddy
by Kokomi-Chan
Summary: Norge is feeling sick and Den's getting worried! What could it be? ... Well it turns out that Norge is pregnant and Den's gonna be a daddy. Rated T for swearing ect. Rating may change when Norge gives birth. This is Mpreg, so don't like don't read. Simple. Oh, and please review
1. Den's Gonna be a Daddy!

**Well..here's my latest fic...it's kinda cute and fluffy..and it's DenNor..so yeah. Nor gets pregnant Den's the father and all that. I'll probably add in some side pairings. Enjoy. Oh and I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did though. **

* * *

_3 weeks pregnant_

_I found out I was going to have you today. At first I thought it was just Denmark making fun of me, but after Mr Yao visited me, he told me it was true. As male nations, our bodies don't work the same, so I guess it was something I should've expected. I also decided to keep this diary, so maybe when you're old you could read it. Many questions flew through my head; 'is it a boy or a girl?', 'are they going to be healthy?'. I suppose I was also scared to start of with..but that's natural right? Well...I suppose I should be happy that Denmark is going to help me, and hopefully the rest of the Nordics may too..well, once I've told them anyway. _

_So far, I can't see you yet. My stomach's still relatively flat..but that's going to change in the next couple of weeks isn't it? _

_Love, Mama_

Lukas slumped against the cold tiled wall, with the small white stick in his hand, "p-positive..?" His hand went numb and the stick fell to the floor. The tears started to fall from Lukas' dull blue eyes, staining his blue shirt with the salted water. He heard the door open a creek and saw Matthias' usual childish grin, which quickly faded into a [somewhat] concerned look, "Norge! Why are ya cryin'?!" Lukas simply ignored him and kept crying, until he felt the Dane's strong arm wrap tightly around his waist, "C'mon Norge tell me what's wrong." He gently nuzzled the quivering Norwegian boy's neck, only to be shoved away, "J-just l-leave me a-alone!" Matthias soon spotted the plastic stick that was still lying on the floor, only realising what is was as he picked it up, "Norge...y'know these things are usually complete bullshit?" This only earnt the Dane one of Lukas' infamous death glares. He sighed and stood up, muttering "I'll go call Yao..." And with that, he quickly exited the room.

It took a few hours for Yao to catch a plane to Lukas' house, seeing as the two countries were relatively far apart. As soon as he had arrived, he was shown up to were Lukas were peacefully sleeping. He sighed a little and gently nudged the small-framed boy, "Lukas aru..can you wake up please aru?" The sleepy dull eyes slowly opened, and Lukas jumped a little to find the effeminate Chinese man so close to his face. He stretched a little, sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Matthias explained everything to me aru. Could you lift your shirt please aru?" The smaller man nodded and lifted up his shirt. Although there was nothing obvious showing, Yao stilled stared at the young boy's stomach with a rather questioning face. He gently prodded Lukas' lower stomaching, causing him to whimper a little, "Interesting aru...have you thrown up at all aru?" Lukas nodded and sleepily rubbed his eyes, "when was the last time you had intercourse?" This made the Norwegian boy blush a little, but he quickly replied, "a-about three weeks ago." Yao nodded and stepped back a little from the bed and smiled, "congratulations aru. You're having a baby" And once again, the tears started flowing from the boy's eyes again. With that, Yao left and Matthias returned holding a steaming cup of Lukas' favourite coffee, "Hey Norge," he smiled a little and kissed his forehead "how're ya feelin'?" Once again, he ignored him, hoping the irritating Dane would just leave, but to no avail he stayed. He gently placed the coffee on the bedside table and wrapped his arms gently around Lukas' waist, and placed his head lightly on his stomach, "y'know I hope it's a girl. A girl would be adorable right?" Lukas couldn't help but smile at the Dane's stupid but cute gesture. He wiped his eyes and gently ran his thin fingers through the Dane's soft blond hair. He may be an idiot, be he did care, and Lukas always appreciated that. They both sat with each other for a while, just letting time pass, until Lukas gently shoved Matthias off himself and shuffled towards the bathroom. Matthias just lay there staring at the door, waiting for the return of his lover.

The next day, Matthias was down in the kitchen trying to make lunch for Lukas. After several attempts he managed to produce something that hadn't been burnt to a crisp, which was soup, that Lukas may actually eat. He took the bowl of Sødsuppe* up to their shared room. When he opened the door he found Lukas curled up and staring curiously into the freestanding mirror with his shirt up. This made Matthias laugh a little. He set the soup down onto the large dark wood desk and sat beside him, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder, "you okay Norge?" He briefly nodded and went back to staring into the mirror. Matthias started playing with Lukas' hair, turning his soft blonde bangs into little braids. Lukas frowned a little but curled next to Matthias, gently nuzzling him. He suddenly spoke up, "Hey Den..do you remember the first time we met?" the Dane nodded and replied with, "Why'd ya ask Norge?" He shrugged, and lent into the Dane trying to get comfortable. He eventually did and he slowly shut his eyes, falling asleep on him. Matthias smiled, picked him up and lay him on their bed, curling up beside him and eventually falling asleep next to him, letting the soup go cold.

* * *

*Sødsuppe - a fruit soup, quite common in Denmark. It sounded like something Nor May crave..


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**_Eight weeks pregnant_**

_Me and papa have already started shopping for your things. Mr Sweden's starting building you a cot for when you arrive. We've decided to keep your gender a secret until you are born, so we've decided that pale yellow would be a good colour to paint your room. I hope you like yellow. I'm starting to show now (you are a little bigger than I thought you'd be) and I've even started to get cravings too. Papa had to make me liquorice and pickle casserole the other day. It tasted yummy. On the downside, the morning sickness has started. I don't mind though. Papa comes and comforts me, even if it is 4am. That's why I love your papa (but I won't tell him that). _

_Love, Mama_

Lukas looked down at the paperwork in his hand and sighed, "hospitals are expensive.." He placed the letter on the coffee table and sat down (but more like a flop) on the sofa. He reached out for the cup of steaming coffee and sat there slowly sipping it whilst he flipped through the hundreds of channels on the TV. After a while, when he had decided that there was nothing decent to watch, he switched the TV off and let his free hand wonder consciously to his slightly bulging stomach. He smiled as he did, and even with out realising he started muttering to the bump, "it's just you and me now baby. Papa's gone to fetch me some ice cream..even though it's -5 outside.." He laughed a little and rubbed the bump, which he found comforting.

Matthias returned half an hour later with several tubs of strawberry, chocolate and raspberry ripple ice cream. He went to the kitchen to put them away, only then noticing the soft crying coming from the bathroom. He opened the door a little and saw Lukas sitting there with his head in his hands. Matthias opened the door wider and walked over to his lover, suddenly engulfing him in a loving hug, "Norge baby? Why're you crying?" He felt Lukas cling tightly to his arm, and his younger lover trying to speak, "I-I..I-I'm f-fat a-aren't I-I?" Matthias slowly shook his head and cupped Lukas' slightly damp face in his own hands and gently kissed his nose, "Lukey, you are not fat. You're too beautiful to be fat," he blushed a little and tried to look away from the Dane, but this only made him bring Lukas closer to him, "the only reason you're gaining weight is because of the baby. The doctor said that remember?" The other weakly nodded, sniffled and got to his feet. He gently lifted the thick jumper and shirt, showing Matthias the small bump. This made him slowly sink to his knees and he brought both his hands up to the younger man's stomach, gently rubbing it, "hey Norge..I wonder if it's a boy or a girl". Lukas smiled and gently ran his fingers through the Dane's hair, smiling at him. Matthias wondered to himself, _this is probably the first time I've seen Norge properly smile in a long time_.

* * *

_**12 weeks pregnant**_

_Me and Papa are going to my first hospital appointment today. We finally get to see what you look like! We're both very excited about it, although I think Papa's more excited than I am. So far the only people that know about you are me, papa, your uncle Timo, your uncle Berwald and your uncle Emil. We've decided we're not going to tell anyone else. Your uncle Emil is coming with us today, something about 'brotherly support' I think. Right now we're waiting I'm the hospital corridor for the doctor to arrive. _

_Love, Mama_

Emil and Matthias sat either side of the rather anxious Lukas. Being his first scan, all sorts of scenarios were playing out in his head, especially about the health of the baby. A young woman in her late twenties approached them. She was wearing a plain blue dress with a white lab coat that has been hastily put on over the top. She looked down at Lukas, smiling sweetly, "Mr Bondevik? I'm Dr Brekken. I'm ready to see you". He nodded and followed her into the office, still clinging tightly to Matthias' hand. Emil stayed seated in the waiting area reading a magazine on pre-natal care.

The office itself was rather bland, with a few medical posters tacked to the simple white painted wall. There was a large silver metallic bed with a long strip of paper towel in the centre of the room, and an already switched on ultrasound machine. Dr Brekken led both men to the bed, offering Matthias a chair next to it, "Okay Mr Bondevik if you could lay down on the bed for me and lift your shirt up" he nodded and climbed onto the bed, gently lifting the loose fitting t-shirt up. The doctor put some blue rubber gloves on her hands and picked up a small, clear bottle, "this will feel a little cold". She squeezed some of the gel-like substance into her hand and proceeded to gently rub it into his stomach, causing Lukas to shiver a little. This made Dr Brekken laugh a little and smile sweetly down at Lukas, who smiled back.

She reached towards the machine and picked up the small transducer, and started to run it over Lukas' stomach, "hopefully we'll see baby in minute". She smiled and looked up at the screen, still gently running the transducer over the slightly bulging stomach. After five minutes or so she smiled and turned the screen around to face Lukas and Matthias, "well Mr Bondevik, the babies seem very healthy" Lukas blinked twice, looked at the screen and looked back at the doctor, "B-babies...?" The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr. Bondevik, babies. You're carrying twins".

* * *

**Dun...dun...duuunnnn...yes poor old Nor is carrying twins! What do you think Den's reaction is gonna be? ****_Stay tuned to find out next week kids!_**** ;D haha. Anyway, yeah two updates in one day. It's a record for me :3 oh and I'd like to have suggestions for male/female baby names! **

**See ya soon! **

**Kuchi :3**


	3. Poor Norge

**_Well here's chapter 3..sorry I haven't updated it for ages. I had a serious case of writers block. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy~_**

**_Kuchi-Chan_**

* * *

_**12 weeks pregnant (cont.) **_

_Well, that certainly was a big surprise for both me and your papa. Not in a bad way of course, we'll always love you both equally. It does mean more baby things..and poor Sve making another crib. I'm sure he won't mind though, he loves making things. Especially for babies. I suppose right now all I should worry about is your health. But I'm sure it will all be okay in the end. _

_Love, Mama _

"B-babies...?" The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr Bondevik, babies. You're carrying twins. Congratulations" Norge and Den briefly exchanged glances, before both looking back at the small monitor, "it's _definitely_ twins?" The doctor nodded again and smiled at the (somewhat) happy couple. Norge then proceeded to sit up, only to find the clingy Dane clinging to his arm and smiling brightly. Lukas rolled his eyes and stood up, starting to walk towards the door. However, Dr Brekken stopped them before they could go, and passed a small envelope to Lukas, "here's the sonogram, I just printed it off for you" he nodded and weakly smiled back, swiftly leaving the now hot and stuffy room. Outside, Emil was still reading a magazine on pre-natal care. He glanced up at his older brother and saw the terrified look on his face, "Bror? What's the matter? Is the baby okay?" Lukas kept staring off into space, causing the younger brother to gently nudge his arm, "Earth to Bror, are you okay?" Matthias came out of the same door a few moments after Lukas and pulled the Norwegian into a tight hug. That's when the tears started to flow. He clung tightly to the Dane's shirt and buried his face into his chest, feeling ever so slightly comforted by the smell of Carlsberg and something berry jam.

Later that evening, just after Lukas, Matthias and Emil has retuned from the four hour round trip to the hospital, Emil decided to head home and Matthias had decided to start on dinner. Lukas stayed curled up in his Norwegian flag blanket, still staring off into space from the shock of his newest discover. After twenty minutes of being in the kitchen, Matthias came out holding a tin of Carlsberg in one hand, a small glass of wine in the other and a tea towel slung over his shoulder, "hey Norge, dinner'll be ready in 10 minutes okay?" He sat down next to Lukas and placed the alcohol onto the small coffee table and wrapped his arms gently around the young Norwegian's waist, "Norge?" He kept staring off into space, a few tears slowly falling down his face. Matthias sighed and wiped the tears away. It took a while for Lukas to finally speak up, "D-Den...I-I'm s-so s-scared" his voice broke on the final word and he collapsed onto the tall Dane, completely immersed in his sobs, "hey Norge, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. None of this is your fault babe" this only earnt the Dane another of the Norwegian's death glares. He suddenly stopped crying and looked up at him, with the fury building I'm his eyes, "Of course this isn't my fault Dane! This is your fault! You did this to me! You made me fat!" Matthias looked at his lover, sighed and looked at the floor muttering "I'm sorry.." He quickly stood up and exited the room leaving Norway on his own. About half an hour later he came down with a packed suitcase, grabbed his jacket and his keys, "Norge I'm gonna go to Sve's house for a couple of days. See ya" and with that he left.

* * *

_**20 weeks pregnant **_

_Well I'm showing a lot more now and it's getting harder to hide you two, especially in world meetings. I guess I will have to tell everyone soon then. You haven't kicked yet, which at first made me worry but Yao reassured me that you two will start moving soon. Papa still hasn't come home yet..which makes me a little sad. I don't know of he cares about me anymore. I'm sure he cares about you two though. _

_Love, Mama_

Norge sat curled up on the sofa in the living room, watching the usual crappy TV. Despite Emil, Tino and Sve frequently visiting him, he still felt lonely without Den being there. He went upstairs and starting packing for the would meeting that Tino would be hosting in a few days time. He knew he'd make this his last world meeting before the twins were born, despite the fact his boss kept telling him to keep going to them right up until the twins were born. The one thing that worried him the most about this meeting was that he'd have to sit next to Matthias, which is not only awkward but very uncomfortable seeing as they hadn't seen each other for weeks. He sighed and finished packing, and double checked he had everything he needed, including the large baggy shirt and pants he'd need to try and hide his growing baby bump. After a few moments he heard the beeping of the taxi's horn outside which signalled it was time for him to leave. He grabbed the suitcase and his jacket and made his way downstairs. Checking everything was switched off, he went out, locked the door and made his way over to the taxi.

A few hours later he arrived at Helsinki airport. As soon as he stepped outside he was greeted with a light sprinkling of snow and Finland manically waving at him. He smiled a little and walked over to the short Fin and smiled, "thanks for coming to meet me Fin" he nodded and smiled back, helping the pregnant country into his car. The drive to Tino's house was filled with awkward silence, until Lukas suddenly whimpered and placed his hand on his stomach, causing Tino to emergency break down the small road, "Lukas?! Are you okay?!" He nodded, "J-just fine..the babies just kicked though~" he couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought of his babies moving for the first time. Tino started laughing and gently placed his hand on Lukas' large stomach, feeling the soft kicking that greeted it. After a while Tino started the car up again and drove the rest of the way to his house.


	4. The World Meeting

**_20 weeks pregnant (cont.) _**

As soon as they had arrived at Fin's house, to try and avoid all contact with Matthias, Lukas ran straight up to the guest room and started unpacking the few clothes he had with him. He sighed and sat on the bed, gently resting his hand on his largely swollen stomach. He looked around the small room, noticing Tino had left him a few essentials, towels, dressing gown, coffee and chocolate. He walked over to the coffee machine and made himself a small black coffee. He sat down at the desk slowly sipping the coffee and staring out the window watching various birds fly about. The door flew open and a very depressed looking Dane ran in and hugged Lukas tight, "Norge! Norge I'm so sorry!" Lukas sighed and pushed him away, "Den I don't want to hear your crappy apologies. Just leave. Now." Den nodded and started to walk out the room again. Lukas got up, curled up on the bed and fell asleep for the rest of the evening.

The next morning Lukas woke up and started preparing himself for the world meeting that day. He was anxious about meeting with everyone for the first time in months, as currently only five people knew about the twins (and even Yao didn't know it was twins). He quickly grabbed his large shirt, slipped it on over his head and sighed. He pulled on a pair of roomy suit trousers and stared at himself in the mirror, "fuck..this barely fits anymore" he sighed again and grabbed his briefcase, leaving the room and heading down into the living room. He was greeted by Tino cheerfully whistling to himself and making breakfast. Lukas sat at the large wooden kitchen table, grabbed the newspaper and sat back a little, feeling slight twinges in his back. He sighed, set the newspaper down and started rubbing his back gently. Tino suddenly presented a vast amount of food in front of him, all of which was piled onto a tiny plate. He noticed Tino was smiling nervously at him, which only made the Norwegian give the Fin a rather confused and questioning look, "Matthias put you up to this right?" Tino nodded and sighed, and muttered _I'm sorry_ before quickly going back over to the stove. Lukas went back to staring at the large plate and eventually, he started eating. After he finished eating he got up and went to get himself ready for the meeting which was starting in just under two hours. Lukas was feeling very anxious about today's meeting, especially since very few people knew about the pregnancy, and he was getting closer to his due date. There was a gentle knock at the door, and Matthias poked his head around, smiling a little, "Yo, Nor. You ready to go?" He nodded, grabbed his briefcase and walked downstairs towards Tino's Volvo, getting into the backseat and squishing himself against the window. Matthias could only laugh at this and gently poked his cheek, earning a death glare from the Norwegian.

After about 20 minutes of driving they finally arrived at the Hotel Kamp, which would be the venue of the world meeting for the next five days (if all went well that is). Berwald and Tino were the first two to get out of the car which was followed by a rather loud Dane. The other nations had started arriving, and much to the surprise of the other Nordics, Emil arrived with Vicki and Yao in a taxi. Emil had quickly spotted his –hugely- pregnant brother, ran over and hugged him tight. Lukas smiled and hugged him back, "so big bror, how's things been?" he quickly spotted Matthias, who was behind Lukas, and sighed a little. He pulled Lukas away from the others briefly and quietly asked, "You and Matt haven't made up yet have you?" Lukas shook his head and sighed, quickly replying, "Nej, we haven't. And to be honest, I don't think we will. Y'know, things are even much worse now than they were when we were in Kalmar". Behind them, Matthias heard this, sighed and walked off into the meeting room. After a while everyone else piled into the room and sat down in their designated seats. Rather awkwardly, Lukas was sat next to Matthias on one side with Tino sitting on the other side. The meeting started, and such affairs concerning politics and the environment. Towards the end, there was an amount of time in which the nations could state any news. Lukas stood up, cleared his throat and looked around at everyone, "I…me and…p-pregnant…w-we…b-baby.." he suddenly broke down crying and ran out of the room. Emil and Tino followed him whilst Matthias stood up, carrying on from what Lukas was saying; "Me and Norway are having twins…I guess he was just scared about what everyone was going to say" he sighed and sat down, leaving the whole meeting room in complete silence.

* * *

**_Well, here is chapter four...sorry it's been over a month. I have now finished all my exams and I will be updating more often now! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit of a filler to be honest...and I keep getting bad writers block. _**

**_~Kuchi-Chan_**


	5. The (pretty crappy) Fight

_**Well, here's my next instalment. It's a little crappy..I might rewrite it later. Anyway, enjoy. **_

* * *

_**24 weeks pregnant **_

_It's been little over a month since that incident in the world meeting..my boss has suggested I don't go anymore so I can keep my full attention on you little ones. To be honest, no one has really spoken to me since. I guess it's the hormones..they are crazy. I still haven't made up with Papa..he's still being a big headed jerk. We actually had another argument yesterday, which ended with him calling me fat and me (almost) beating the stupid Dane to death. He deserved it though. It's not my fault you two are always making me crave chocolate ice cream. _

_Love, Mama_

Peace had finally come to the small house that Lukas shared with Matthias in Copenhagen. After the events of the world meeting, the two had finally managed to start talking to each other once again. Lukas was curled up on the sofa of the small, but luxurious, house whilst Matthias was making up a concoction of coffee, pickles and liquorice (which Emil ha had sent by the crate load), and was trying to make it into a smoothie. So far, it had turned a strange purpley black colour and smelt disgusting when it was being poured. He came into the living room holding the strange drink as far away from himself as possible, and was greeted by a grinning six month pregnant Lukas, "Gimme!" He tried grabbing hold of the drink, and accidentally knocked it from the Dane's grip, making it spill all over the pristine cream carpet. Matthias sighed and turned to go back into the kitchen to find some form of stain removing. He was sure he still had some, as the last time he used it was when he had invited Francis, Gilbert and Antonio over for beer, and Francis had managed to spill red wine all over the carpet. He spent about 10 minuted searching in the kitchen cupboards to find some trace of the bottle. He eventually found it, but soon realised it was very light and very empty. He sighed and stood up rubbing his eyes in frustration, "Shit..I really need to tidy out my cupboards.." He sighed again and tried remaking the same concoction from earlier. He suddenly felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around his waist. He looked around and saw his young lover gently nuzzling his back, "Don't worry about the smoothie Denny. Honestly, it doesn't matter" He nodded and turned around, gently kissed Lukas and held him close, "And I'm sorry about spilling it on your carpet..I'll pay to have it cleaned if you'd like.." Lukas looked at the floor and tried to avoid Matthias' gaze, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. Matthias gently lifted his head and smiled in his usual fashion, "there's no need Nor. That carpet was getting old anyway" Lukas sheepishly nodded and clung to the tall Dane. They spent a long time just standing there and cuddling.

After spending their time tightly wrapped in one another's arms, Matthias broke the embrace and led his lover into their shared bedroom and sat him down on the bed. He got down onto his knees and lightly rested both his hands and head on Lukas' growing stomach. Lukas entangled his fingers into the other's hair, and smiled sweetly at the Dane's actions. Matthias looked up and him, grinning and said, "Wow, Nor, our little babies are so big now~! You're almost as big as a house~". And that was when all hell broke loose. Lukas' brightening smile drooped and quickly turned into an unpleasant frown. He quickly stood up, pushed Matthias out the way. He turned to walk out the room but Matthias instantly grabbed hold of his arm in an attempt to stop his escape, "Get the fuck off me you bastard!" He tried pulling away, but Matthias's grip only tightened. He looked up, hurt and confusion spreading across his face, "What did I do Norgie?!" Lukas kept glaring at him until the Dane had his epiphany, "Oh...shit...N-Nor! I-I swear I didn't mean to call you fat! It was an accident!" Suddenly, the glare changed and pain-filled tears ran down Lukas' face. He started punching and smacking Matthias' chest, pounding him until his fists hurt. He eventually collapsed in a fit of more tears. The sight of it made the Dane's heart break, and after realising that he couldn't take it anymore, he left the room. grabbed a beer and slumped onto the sofa and tried to drink the night away. From that night on the two slept apart. Lukas stayed in the master bedroom and curled up in the large bed, feeling cold and lonely whilst Matthias stayed on the sofa, deeming it only fair that Lukas slept well in his condition. The rest of the evening passed in silence, so much so you'd be able to hear a pin drop.

* * *

**_How was it? Good? *nervously laughs* Oh what am I doing with my life...? Anyway, I have a question to pose to you, my lovely readers. I am slowly loosing steam with this fanfic and my ideas are running out fast. So I'm asking if any of you would be interested in co-authoring this with me. Yeah, it's not the best of fanfics but I'd like it to be. If you're interested, you can either leave a review or PM me. I always answer my messages and regularly read my reviews._**

**_Have a nice day~_**

**_Kokomi~_**


	6. Decorating

_**28 weeks pregnant**_

_Heh, it's been another month hasn't it? I've never been very good at keeping diaries. I think this one is probably a record for me. Anyway, the reason I haven't written in so long is because I've once again been piled up with paperwork from my boss. Apparently if you don't attend any meetings your paperwork stack gets higher and higher. I guess it's better if I stay at home anyway. The other reason I've been so busy is because I've been helping Mr Finland and Mr Sweden get your room ready. So far, we've painted it a beautiful cream colour and added lots of cute little mythical creature wall stickers, and put the cribs Mr Sweden made in there too. Even though it isn't finished yet, it still looks amazing and I'm sure you'll both love it._

_Love, Mama_

Lukas had gotten up particularly early today to start working on the twin's room today. He was already 7 months gone, so he decided now would be a good time to start working on it. Tino and Berwald would be visiting today as well to help, bringing with them the paints and the cribs Berwald had especially designed and built for them. Lukas went into the spare room and looked around. It was currently very plain and boring, with only a bed and wardrobe. The walls had been decorated with a boring yellow wallpaper (which had now faded) and the brown carpet was looking grubby and dated. Lukas had contemplated moving the furniture out of the room, but decided he didn't want to strain himself or the babies. He gently placed his hand on his stomach and waddled downstairs (walking was become difficult due to the size of the babies) and started preparing himself some breakfast. He kept it simple and only had some buttered toast and a large mug of his favourite coffee. He sat down and ate it whilst reading a book about pregnancy. He found most of the book to be pointless boring information about exercise and nutrition, which Dr Brekken had already told him about, so he decided to skip to the final chapter; Labour (Giving Birth)

_By the end of pregnancy, the womb has become a big, muscular sack. It's been a home for the baby (or babies in Lukas' case) for nine months, and now it needs to push that baby out into the world. Most labour pain comes from the powerful squeezing of these womb muscles. First born labours can usually take up to 20 hours (and sometimes longer) depending on the size of the baby. There are three stages to labour; dilation, pushing and afterbirth. The first stage, dilation, occurs when the waters break and the contractions start, which signals the beginning of labour. The contractions help to stretch open the cervix to a diameter of 10cm, which is usually the size of baby's head. This can usually take between 10 and 12 hours to happen. Once dilation is complete, the next stage is the birth itself. The mother can start delivering the baby with the aid of her contractions. When each contraction hits, the doctor normally advises you to push with each one. By using the stomach muscles, the baby is pushed through the birth canal and the cervix, and eventually starts crowning. Once the head and shoulders are birthed, the doctor would normally advise one last push to deliver the rest of the baby. The final stage is the delivery of the placenta and the umbilical cord. Most mothers don't tend to notice the placenta being delivered, as they are usually too busy being distracted with their newborn._

This whole section made Lukas feel uneasy. The fact that labour took so long is what scared him the most, and considering the fact he was a man and had no vagina meant he would either have to deliver through his anus or have a c-section. That is, unless by some miracle he magically grew a vagina during this 'dilation period' which he had highly doubted.

His thoughts were soon disturbed by the sound of the doorbell ringing, which signalled the arrival of Berwald and Tino. He got up, waddled to the door and opened it, and was greeted by a very smily Tino and a typically stoic faced Berwald. "Moi moi Lukas! It's good to see you again!" The Fin's cheery demeanour always made Lukas smile. Berwald simply nodded and muttered a greeting to the pregnant man and walked inside carrying three pots of paint. Berwald set them down and Lukas ushered them all into the kitchen for some coffee and cake. They all sat around the small circular dining table and happily chatted away, talking about the twins, rooms designs and eventually the argument that Lukas and Matthias had. Tino saw this has upset him, so to lighten the mood he handed the carrier bag he had been carrying to Lukas and smiled, "I found this when we stopped off in Oslo last night. I couldn't resist them!" Lukas carefully opened the bag to find a small brown paper parcel delicately tied with parcel string. He lifted it out and carefully unwrapped it. He lifted the item from the parcel and held it to the light. It was a packet of beautifully hand decorated wall stickers, with pictures of all of Lukas' favourite magical and mythical creatures. The Norwegian smiled and held them close to his chest, a few tears forming in his blue eyes. He thanked Tino greatly and placed them on table. Tino couldn't help but smile at Lukas, happy that is gesture had greatly cheered him up. Even Berwald had smiled, and Berwald never smiles in public.

The three soon got to work on the babies' room after finishing their coffee and cake. Berwald had moved the old furniture out the room, dismantled it and took it upstairs into the attic, whilst Lukas helped Tino to take off the horrible wallpaper and rip up the old carpet. Berwald and Tino had been kind enough to bring with them all the supplies they needed - paint, a roll of laminate flooring, paint brushes and rollers, tools, furniture and so on. Berwald went out to the car to retrieve the laminate flooring, which had been patterned to look like a pine wood floor, which would match the creamy white paint that they had brought to go with it. He also bought up the paint and rollers, and suggested that Lukas and Tino should go and watch TV whilst he painted and re-floored the room. The rooms itself was only small so it wouldn't take him to long to do, and Berwald didn't want Lukas to inhale any dangerous paint fumes. The two nodded and went downstairs.

Two hours later the room had been completely painted and re-floored, and the job Ber had done was amazing. The paint had dried fast because of the heat and the new flooring was completely flat. The whole thing looked so professional. It once again brought Lukas to tears, and for the first time in years Ber actually hugged Lukas and smiled (again) at him, "'M gl'd ya l'ke it N'r. 'M sure b'bies'll l'ke it too". Lukas nodded and smiled sweetly up at the Swede. By the end of the day the room was almost finished. The walls had been decorated with the beautiful wall stickers and the cribs had been bought in and placed next to each other. Even though the room looked plain and unfinished, Lukas thought it still looked beautiful.

* * *

**_Did you like the fluffy cuteness? I certainly enjoyed writing it! Hehe. I still think I made Nor too soppy..buy meh, lets just blame hormones. If you've spotted any mistakes do let me know. Also, I'm still in need of names. I don't have any yet..boys and girls please! Anyway, as ever, please review and have a good day!_**

**_Kokomi~_**


	7. A Turn of Events

_**30 weeks pregnant **_

_Well, I went for another appointment today! Papa came too..but things are still __complicated between us. I'm sure it'll all be over by the time you're born..I don't want you coming into a broken family. We both love you greatly of course! It's just, papa and mama don't seem to love each other anymore. One day I'm sure you'll understand._

_ Love,Mama_

* * *

It was one of the last appointments for Lukas before he gave birth. Winter was drawing in and the roads were becoming snowy. As Lukas walked out to the car it began to snow again. Matthias had only just woken up but saw the young and heavily pregnant nation trying to get into the car. He quickly dressed and ran outside, "Nor! What the hell are ya playing at?! I am not letting you drive on your own!". Matthias grabbed the other's arm and dragged him to the passengers side of the car and helped him in, then getting into the drivers seat. Lukas muttered he would've been fine himself but it didn't matter anyway. "You want the hospital, right?" Matthias asked. Lukas simply nodded and stared at his feet (or at least tried to, his bump was rather large after all). The normal 20 minute car journey turned into 45 minutes because of the snow, meaning Lukas was missing his appointment. This only made his already pissy mood worse. When they did eventually enter the hospital's reception, Lukas found himself apologising profusely to the receptionist for being late. He even started crying (damn those stupid ol' hormones). The receptionist smiled at him and instructed him to go straight up to Dr Brekken's office. Matthias waited outside, knowing Lukas probably wouldn't want him there. It was warm inside the doctor's office. Dr Brekken herself was making coffee when she saw Lukas, "Lukas! Goodness I thought you'd neer show up~" She smiled and giggled a little. The two had become somewhat close since their first appointment. Lukas felt she was one of the few people he could truly confide in. She noticed the absence of Matthias but shrugged it off, "Shall we get started?" Lukas nodded, following the usual procedure of lying on the bed and lifting his top up. Dr Brekken moved next to him in her swivel chair and smiled, "So, anything you want to tell me? Mood swings, cravings, etcetera?" Lukas shyly nodded, "Well, I've been crying a lot, my feet hurt, I keep getting awful stomach cramps, I haven't stopped craving salty fish in months and I feel too fat". The doctor simply laughed, "Oh Lukas, I'm afraid all of these are very normal, especially as you progress further through pregnancy." Lukas sighed and nodded and watched as the doctor set up the ultrasound. After the usual scanning, the doctor's expression changed. She looked concerned. Lukas stared up at her, now worried, "W-what's wrong?" She ignored him, still scanning his perfectly rounded stomach. Then it became obvious. Lukas could only hear one heart beat. Tears swelled in his eyes and he tried to remain calm. Eventually a heartbeat was found, but it was weak and irregular. "Lukas, have you ever smoked, or is someone you know smoking around you?" Lukas shook his head, he hadn't smoked since the 40s, and even then it was only on occasions. "Lukas I think we'll have to monitor both you and the twins very carefully from now on. I'll schedule weekly visits alright?" He sniffled and nodded. The doctor cleaned him up and helped him off the bed. His legs were shaking underneath him, so she helped him into reception. Matthias was engrossed in reading some magazine about parenthood when he saw Lukas. He sprung to his feet and ran over to the shaking nation, holding him close. He eventually took him back to the car and drove him home. The journey was silent apart from the occasional sniffle from Lukas.

It wasn't until later that evening that Lukas told Matthias what had happened at the hospital. He explained that from now on he'd have to go to weekly appointments and he'd have to be closely monitored until the twins were born. Matthias felt awful. He felt that all he'd done throughout Lukas' pregnancy was be mean to him, stress him out and make him upset. He even wondered if that was the cause of that. He shrugged it off and spent the rest of the evening alone in his room. He simply sat on the bed and thought. He normally would only do this if he was upset, which he was, but he was thinking about Lukas going into labor. Many scenarios played out in his, some ending happily, and others, well not so much. He stared to scare himself with these scenarios, and he eventually stopped. When he looked up the clock he saw it was almost midnight. The house was silent, so he assumed Lukas was asleep. He crawled into his bed, still fully clothed. Eventually he fell asleep too.

* * *

**Well, hi! I'm finally back! Hehe...sorry for not updating in such a long time. I won't give you any excuses because honestly I don't have any. Anyway, I've decided I'm only going to write two more chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**


	8. The Birth Part One

**_35 weeks pregnant _**

Lukas had just come home from his final appointment with Dr Brekker. She was happy enough now that the smaller twin was being much more responsive, and so it meant the next time he'd see a hospital would be when he's in labor. It was a good thing too - winter had definitely come. Thick layers of snow formed everywhere which meant he was stuck at home, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. However, he was alone. Matthias, just a few hours before, had to go to an emergency meeting in Denmark, and whilst he wasn't halfway across the world, he was still far away from his hugely pregnant lover. He knew he'd only be gone a few days. From there house it should take roughly 4 hours to get to the airport, but because of the snow it was more like 8 hours. Luckily, his flight wasn't until midnight that night so he had plenty of time.

Back at the house, Nor was enjoying the self-company. He hadn't been alone like this for months, simply because no one could a) trust him to and b) he was pregnant. He was in the kitchen making himself some coffee, when the power suddenly went off, "Crap.." he muttered. The babies were kicking a lot, obviously realising something was up. Lukas waddled down into the basement to check the fuse box. Nothing had tripped, so it must've been a general power cut because of the snow. As he walked back upstairs he realised that with the electricity off, the heating would be off as well. It was times like these Lukas was grateful for the small fireplace in the living room. However - there was one problem. They had no firewood. Now he really was in trouble. He went back into the living room, pulled the curtains and wrapped himself in blankets in an attempt to keep himself warm. He slowly started nodding off, but there was something keeping him awake. A dull throbbing sensation in his back. He passed it off as pregnancy pains.

A few hours later there was a knock on his door. Lukas suddenly woke up at the sound. He hadn't invited anybody over, and he didn't really know anyone on the street he lived in. It was almost midnight - so why would anyone be calling round? He sighed, pushed the blankets off himself and tried to stand up. His legs gave in and he came crashing to the floor, smashing the glass coffee table in the process and yelping as he landed on his stomach. The person at the door was still banging away. Lukas couldn't muster enough energy to stand up - he suddenly felt dizzy and groggy. As the front door was slammed open, he passed out.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Anna and I'm your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Andersen and the entire crew, welcome aboard DDL flight DA3412, non-stop service from Oslo to Copenhagen. Our flight time will be of 1 hour and 20 minutes. We will be flying at an altitude of 35,000 feet at a ground speed of 880 kilometres per hour. At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Also make sure your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, we advise you that as of this moment, any electronic equipment must be turned off. Thank you."_

Matthias lay back in his seat. He hated the thought of leaving Lukas alone, but it was only for 3 days right? He sighed and looked out the window. His phone suddenly started ringing, earning him a glare from the air hostess, "Sir, please switch your phone off." He picked it up to see who was calling. It was Lukas' mobile. He answered, "Hej Lukey, what's wrong?" He didn't get the usual reply, and it wasn't even Lukas who had called, "Mr Køhler? It's Dr Brekken. Lukas is seriously ill and I need you to come home immediately." Matthias was silent. He hung up, stood up and tried to get off the plane. The air hostess stopped him, "sir, you need to get back to your seat." He kept trying, "M-my wife's gone into labor 5 weeks early! She's become ill! I have to get off this plane now!" She shook her head, "I'm sorry sir I am not allowed to let you off this plane." Matthias sighed and returned to his seat. He quickly texted Emil, Ber &amp; Tino before switching his phone off. During the flight he tried sleeping, but his worrying was too overpowering. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing Lukas or the twins. It was something he just couldn't comprehend.

* * *

_"And severe snow storms have hit Norway for the 3rd day in a row. The police are advising people to stay off the roads unless it is a dire emergency. For those of you having to make a journey please drive slowly and keep your headlights and foglights on at all times. That's all the local news, travel &amp; weather for now. Join me again in 25 minutes" _

Ber &amp; Tino had just got a call from the hospital to explain what was going on. They had got the first flight they could in a private helicopter and were attempting the journey from the private airbase to Lukas' house. All they had been told was Lukas was severely ill and had probably gone into labor. Matthias and Emil had supposedly been contacted as well, but there was no reply from either of them. Tino's phone suddenly went off and he picked it up, "Oh! Su-San I've had a message from Ta-San." He cleared his throat, "Am on plane to Copenhagen, can not get off now. When I arrive will buy new ticket and get on plane ASAP. Oh good! He shouldn't be too much longer should he?" Ber nodded, and kept his eyes on the road. The visibility was poor and he was struggling to see where he was going. "Fin, I'm g'nna h've ta p'll over, c'n't see wh're 'm goin'." Fin sighed and nodded. A lay-by came up and Ber pulled in. The roads were too dangerous to continue their journey. They were only 3 miles away from Lukas' house, so they just waited until the storm calmed a little before they headed off again.

* * *

"_I want you! I need you! I love you! Atama no naka, GANGAN natteru musicu~ Heavy rotation~_" Hong was singing along to one of his favourite songs whilst he made lunch for himself &amp; Emil. He'd come over to Hong Kong for a few days to spend time with his boyfriend before Lukas had the babies. Emil suddenly ran in clutching his phone, "Hong! I need you to book me the next available flight to Oslo!" He was panting and shaking, something was up. "Babe, haven't you heard? All flights to Scandinavia have been cancelled. It's too dangerous to fly there." Emil sat at the table trying not to cry. He slammed his fist down and the salty tears ran down his face, "F-fuck!" Hong tried to console his upset lover, "What's happened?" He question. "B-Bror is ill..t-the twins..." He burst into tears. The younger nation tried comforting him, but it didn't work. Emil quickly grabbed his phone in an attempt to find some form of transport. Everything had been cancelled for the next 72 hours. The thought he might never see his brother again killed him inside. That evening he didn't stop crying. He couldn't stop crying.

* * *

The next time Lukas woke up the room he was in was dark. He still couldn't see straight and he could feel the sweat pouring down his face. He couldn't remember what had happened, apart from someone slamming the door open. He tried sitting up only to be greeted with a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach. He reached his hand down and found his still swollen stomach to covered in thick damp bandages. He could suddenly smell something - blood. His own blood. He was bleeding from his stomach but how? 'The coffee table..crap..' he thought to himself. A short and dark figure entered the room and turned the light on. It was Dr Brekken, "Ah, hello Lukas" She smiled at him and helped him sit up, "How're you feeling?" Lukas' mouth was dry and his throat hurt. Trying to speak only made it worse so he just shook his head. The doctor understood and felt his forehead, "You still have a seriously high temperature. Try and go back to sleep, alright?" Lukas nodded, knowing it was probably best to follow the doctor's orders. He lay back down and shut his eyes. He quickly fell back into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Well hi! I've decided this will not be the last chapter, I'll do a few more. Aren't I a nice person, not updating for months and then making you wait longer for the end haha. I do apologise. Oh and sorry for the moment of slight fangirliness, hehe..(You'll understand if you like a certain j-pop group). Anyway, thank you so much for your continued support! I'm so grateful! As always, enjoy~**


End file.
